1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-decomposable non-woven fabric capable of being readily decomposed and dispersed in water flow. More precisely, it relates to a water-decomposable non-woven fabric having high strength in wet but capable of being readily decomposed in water.
2. Description of the Related Art
To wipe the skin of human bodies including the private parts thereof, or to clean toilets and thereabouts, used are cleaning sheets made of paper or non-woven fabric. The cleaning sheets must be decomposable in water so that they could be directly disposed of in toilets after their use. This is because, if hardly water-decomposable cleaning sheets are disposed of in toilets after their use, they will take a lot of time until they are decomposed and dispersed in septic tanks, or will clog the drainpipes around toilets.
For easy and effective use, many disposable cleaning sheets for wiper applications are packaged while being wetted with a cleaning chemical or the like, and are put on the market. Such cleaning sheets must have high strength in wet to such a degree that they are well fit for wiping with them containing a cleaning chemical or the like, but must well decompose in water after they are disposed of in toilets.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 24636/1995 discloses a water-decomposable cleaning article that comprises a carboxyl group-having, water-soluble binder, a metal ion and an organic solvent. However, the metal ion and the organic solvent irritate the skin.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 292924/1991 discloses a water-decomposable cleaning article of polyvinyl alcohol-containing fibers with an aqueous solution of boric acid infiltrated thereinto; and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 198778/1994 discloses a water-decomposable napkin of polyvinyl alcohol-containing non-woven fabric with a borate ion and a bicarbonate ion introduced thereinto. However, polyvinyl alcohol is not resistant to heat, and therefore the wet strength of the water-decomposable cleaning article and the water-decomposable napkin is lowered at 40.degree. C. or higher.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 228214/1997 discloses a water-degradable non-woven fabric having a wet strength of from 100 to 800 gf/25 mm as measured according to JIS P-8135, which is produced by mixing fibers having a length of from 4 to 20 mm with pulp followed by entangling them through treatment with high-pressure water jets. Since the constituent fibers are entangled in it, the non-woven fabric disclosed has a bulky feel. However, in producing the non-woven fabric, long fibers are entangled through high-pressure water jet treatment, whereby the non-woven fabric produced could have such a relatively high wet strength. Therefore, according to the technique disclosed, it is difficult to realize well-balanced bulkiness, strength and water-degradability for the non-woven fabric produced, and the non-woven fabric produced is unsuitable to disposal in flush toilets, etc.